Smore's
by jcdheart
Summary: the cullens take care of bella during the summer because of her bad home life, the cullens leave when she needs them most. she forces herself to forget them until they come back to adopt her. she doesnt remember until she has some smore's with them. ExB
1. my second family

**Authors note: **this is my first fanfic so please review. Please don't be to harsh I have at least 5 chapters already written. So ill try to update soon!

**disclaimer:** i do not own twilight! i wish i did. or i at least owned edward. oh well a girl can dream.

**my second family ch.1**

Jacob and I were walking through the woods he just turned 8 and he just told me a really cool story about the "cold ones". Jacob was so mad at me for sticking up for the vampires. I said that they were trying to be good, but no Jacob liked the wolves. he was so mad at me all day because of that.

I thought he was finally forgiving me as we walked through the woods. its was pretty far away from home. I would say about an hour walk. as we continued to walk Jacob suddenly pushed me down and ran away yelling "I hope they find you and you'll see why the wolves are better." I couldn't believe he left me for dead. even if it was just a legend it was still wrong. I sat there crying for a while when I heard footsteps coming close to me.

"are you ok?" a tall man with bronze hair gold eyes and pale skin said.

"N..n...n..no." I sobbed

"what are you doing out here?" a small pixie like girl with dark hair gold eyes and pale skin asked

"Jacob pushed me down and left...left me here" I sobbed even more

"Alice look at all the cuts on her arm and legs, I think we should get her to Carlisle." alike didn't answer but she was picking me up into her arms. I didn't realize all the cuts I had on me. her arms were cold but they felt good on my cuts. I sighed and relaxed into her arms. for some reason I felt safe here.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my face felt very tingly like I had put my head out of the window in the car. we were in front of a big house with so many windows. Alice put me down so I could walk. she held my hand and lead me into the very bright house. it smelled like lilacs. it was so sweet. I saw that there was another women who was so gorgeous. she had blonde hair gold eyes and pale skin just like everyone in the room. she was holding hands with a very big and muscular guy who smiled at me. I laughed and blushed. he laughed to, but his was booming. then a tall lean man with blonde hair came into the room. he looked very pained. but he looked at Alice and smiled.

Alice turned to me and took me up the stairs to who I'm guessing is Carlisle. We walked into the room and another blonde beautiful man was sitting at a desk. "Carlisle could you look at Bella for me." wait how did she know my name? Carlisle shook his head and came next to me and picked me up and put me up on his table.

"hello Bella, how did you get these cuts?" he asked very politely

"I fall down a lot." I could feel the blood rush to my face. Alice was standing beside me comforting me and the beautiful blonde was standing in the door staring at me. this made me blush even deeper.

all of a sudden I felt a sting on my leg and I screamed." Shh. its ok its just the peroxide." it was the blonde lady. she was rubbing my back. I looked up at her and smiled. Carlisle finished putting a lot of bandages on me and lifted me off the table. steadying me as I tried to walk.

"be careful Bella." Carlisle said

"ill try." I blushed

"she will be fine, promise" Alice smiled. Alice and the blonde lady grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs where another lady was waiting. she was small and had Carmel colored hair. everyone else I've seen were there. they were all sitting in their kitchen, which looked barely touched.

I looked around at everyone and it hit me. it was them. the vampires. I felt shock go through my body and I went rigid. everyone looked at me. I suddenly felt a rush of calm and I welcomed it. I went and sat down in one of the chairs. Carlisle spoke up and said "I should introduce my family. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" he pointed to the small beautiful lady. "this is Alice and her husband jasper." he pointed to the pixie and the blonde male. "this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett" he pointed to the blonde lady and the big guy. "and this is Edward." he pointed to the beautiful bronze haired guy. "and you are?"

"I'm Bella." everyone waved hello to me. I smiled and blushed. they all smiled back to me. I realized that I was sitting next to Alice and Edward. for some reason I felt safe here too even with my knowledge of what they were. I looked up at Carlisle and saw that he looked no older than 25 and he was the oldest. then Edward looked like he was 17 and he looked the youngest. I knew when I finally realized they all had pale white skin did the realization that they were vampires. at first I was confused and then I felt excited. I saw jasper and Edward look at me funny. I laughed. I was for once happy. Everyone looked at me confused. I laughed "I maybe only 9 but I know what is going on here." each one looked at me confused except Alice and Edward. they looked at me with horror. I explained deeper "Jacob told me one of his tribal stories today. one of their handed down myths. you fit it perfectly, don't worry I wont tell." Alice smiled at me and came and hugged me. she then ran upstairs at inhuman speed. it was definitely them.

Alice came back down with a shirt and a pair of jeans for me to change into. "go change into this in this room. these clothes are stained." she smiled at me and pointed me in the direction of the room. I went into the room and I realized it was a music room there was a piano in the middle. I pushed one of the keys down and the sound echoed through out the house. I decided I shouldn't touch it if it isn't mine so I got dressed. when I came out they were all whispering. I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"thank you Alice." she smiled at me and started to mess with my hair. I just sat there. it felt so good for someone to care about me. I could see jasper and Edward smile. Everyone else was staring at me. "why do you keep staring at me?"

"how are you keeping so calmed?" jasper blurted out.

I stared at him. how did he know how I felt? "I feel safe around here. and if something was to happen it would of already happened...how did you know how I felt?"

"I'm sorry, but I can feel people's emotions and make people feel them too."

"oh. so you and Edward can feel how I feel?"

jasper laughed. "he wished he could do this!"

Edward growled at jasper and said "no I can read minds with the exception of you."

that just confused me more. then Alice spoke "I can see the future based on your decisions."

I realized. "Oh so that's how you knew my name. and how I like jeans and t-shirts." Alice continued to play with my hair.

"Even though you would look so much better in a blue dress." she started to rant.

Carlisle interrupted her by saying "I think we should call and tell your parents where you are." my heart dropped in my gut. I froze.

Jasper and Edward looked at me with concerned eyes. "I forgot about them. they are going to be so mad. or maybe they wont even notice that I've been gone."

Carlisle handed me his phone "I doubt that, here dial the number and I will explain what happened." I dialed the number and handed the phone back to Carlisle. it rang 3 times when I could her my mother pick up. she was drunk. "ms..."I mouthed swan,"..swan, we have found your daughter."

I could hear my mom yell for my dad, "Charlie! get over here. they found her. I cant believe that you let her out of the house" they started to argue, and on the phone too. I blushed and frowned, this was nothing new to me. I started to cry. I felt Alice and Rosalie trying to comfort me.

Carlisle waited a minute while they were yelling at each other. Carlisle finally interrupted by saying, "would you like us to drop off Bella later?" I guess they didn't hear him because he repeated it twice.

"thank you" my mom said and the line went dead. that really made the water works come.

"honey whets wrong?" Rosalie cooed.

"they don't care. you could of kidnapped me and the wouldn't even notice. they didn't ask who you were, were you lived, if I was still alive, or when they will get me back. I'm sorry about what you heard on the phone. they always fight like that."

Rosalie and Alice both hugged me. Alice said "don't worry everything is going to be ok. you are probably going to stay they night."

"where will I sleep and where will you sleep?" I thought they slept in coffins.

Edward laughed" we don't sleep."

Carlisle chimed in, "we have a place upstairs. its probably best if you stay in Edward's room." I smiled. For once a peaceful night of sleep. I heard a chuckle from Edward and him whisper something to Emmett and jasper. alice smacked him in the back of the head. I looked at them confused but i laughed at alice, she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. but i knew she has hunted animals before.

i knew that i was really lucky to be here. "thank you so much" i started to cry again." this means so much to me. thank you again." i smiled at each one of them. Carlisle called back my parents and asked if i could just stay the night. they of course said yes and went back to arguing. i was glad i was here instead of home.

that night they wanted to keep me preoccupied so we played many games. we played go fish, I won, monopoly alice won, then i saw a couple of matches of checkers and chess. that was interesting to watch. when alice and Edward played no one moved. after moving 2 pieces and 3 min later alice knocked over her king. nobody wanted to play edward so i got to play him next. i was not to bad at chess but i still couldn't beat him. now shoots and ladders was a different story. i won the game. which shocked everyone. no one has ever beaten edward they told me. i started to yawn and alice dragged me to her bathroom. i took a shower and put on the pajamas alice had laid out. it had been a long day.

edward lead me to his room and opened his door. he had a black leather couch on the left side of the room. it had a golden blanket and pillow on there. i ran and jumped on the couch laughing, this was the best day ever. i could hear edward chuckling behind me. i forgot for a moment he was here. i stopped laughing and blushed. I had never let anyone but Jacob see me happy. he stopped laughing too. he was staring at me with caring eyes and a smile on his lips." goodnight Bella sweet dreams" and under his breath i heard him whisper something that sounded like Romeo and Juliet.

I couldn't look away. i blushed again. "goodnight Edward."

he smiled and pulled the covers up to my shoulder. i smiled back and layer my head down. as soon as my head touched the pillow i went into a deep sleep. that night for once i had a peaceful dream about me staying here with my new second family


	2. emptyness

**Authors note:** this was a hard chapter for me to write. Yes I know the next one will be better but still I feel bad for doing this to that poor little girl

**Disclaimer: **I….. don't own twilight. There happy. *Edward smiles at me* well that makes one of us, maybe…. *growl from him* ok I was just kidding, for the last time I don't own twilight, I just own the plot.

**Emptiness Ch.2**

that morning Edward woke me up and handed me some clothes to change into. "the bathroom is through that door." he pointed. I walked into the bathroom and changed. i was going to have to go home. it was depressing. when i came out edward lead me down the stairs where all the family sat. immediately Alice rushed over and picked me up and put me on the couch beside her and started playing with my hair. i smiled. i should enjoy my last moments with them.

Carlisle said "Bella we have to take you home today." i frowned at that. i felt calming waves take me over thanks to Jasper. "if you want i can ask your parents if you can stay over here when they need a baby sitter. we would do it for free." all of sudden i was smiling from ear to ear. i ran over and jumped carlisle. i hugged him with all of my force. which wasn't much compared to his. he hugged me back and kissed me on top of my head.

"thank you so much. "I couldn't help it but the tears started to come. i felt Esme hug me too from the side

"dear we love you like your our own daughter now." esme said

i went to sit back down so alice could finish my hair. i usually didn't like anyone playing with it but for some reason i loved when alice did it. "there you go Bella. I'm done" alice said. she had French braided my hair. i felt like i was going to burst with happiness. then my stomach growled. everyone laughed. I blushed so badly.

esme jumped up "I'll go make you something dear. "she ran into the kitchen and i could hear her start to cook. i felt relieved but embarrassed.

everyone started talking and asking me questions to keep me busy when esme came in and said "breakfast is ready." i jumped up and grabbed Alice's hand. Everyone followed me into the kitchen. i couldn't believe my eyes. esme had made enough for everyone and then some. i sat down at the table and esme handed me a plate full of food. i started to eat. everyone else looked disgusted. Emmett poked some of the bacon and grimaced. i laughed.

then a thought came to me. i smiled evilly. alice and edward laughed so loudly. "Emmett would you like some bacon?" i smiled sweetly. he went paler then he already was.

"no thank you Bella." he tried to smile back at me.

"please with sugar on top." i even put some lip into it. emmett crumbled. he grabbed a piece and swallowed it without tasting. his whole family died laughing. i was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

emmett turned to me and playfully growled. "i will get you back." that shut me up. I've heard some of his prank stories. everyone else started laughing again.

i finished eating breakfast and went into the living room. carlisle said "i called your parents they agreed for us to be your babysitters" I smiled "would you like for edward to take you home?"

i smiled "sounds good." edward was at the door as soon as i spoke the words. we went and got into his Volvo. he drove me to my house. i really didn't want to come home but i had to. at least i knew that i would be back to visit my second family very soon. he lead me to my house and knocked on the door.

"don't worry Bella. everything will be ok." he handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "here is our number. call us if you ever need anything." he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "be good." he whispered all of this just so i could hear.

my mother opened the door and i could smell the booze. great. "thank you. get in here Bella." she grabbed my arm and pulled me in. great they have had a fight. i looked back at edward with pleading eyes.

edward spoke up. "if you would like we can baby sit her at night and bring her home in the morning if you would like?"

he was like my angel. "yea whatever. is there a catch in this."

"no ma'am. Bella is such a sweet little girl and my family really likes her."

"okay. pick her up whenever." i smiled at him. i mouthed thank you and he smiled back at me. i knew my summer was going to be so much better now.

that night exactly at 5 edward came to pick me up. this time i had a bag ready. i put my tooth brush and some clothes just in case. i told my parents goodbye and i rushed out to his car. when i got into the car i reached across and hugged him. he was a little shocked by this but he hugged me back. "what was that for?"

"for saving me. "he smiled and we drove to his house.

when we got there Rosalie was waiting for me. she rushed down to get me. she pulled me up into a hug. i hugged her back. she rushed me up into the house and into Alice's room. there alice had clothes galore.

at the same time they both said "dress-up!" i could tell today was going to be a long day. i hated new clothes. well i really just hated the attention. they made me try on 20 different outfits. by that time they could hear my stomach growl. i could hear esme start to fix something for me. i told alice which outfits i liked best and then rosalie lead me downstairs.

while i waited i looked around the house. it was very bright. edward followed behind me and told me the stories of everything. he was telling me about the cross that was Carlisle's fathers when esme called for me. again esme had made plenty of food. emmett was no were to be found i guess he didn't want to be pressured to eat again.

when i was finished it was only 6:30 so rosalie took me outside. everybody was outside too. they decided they wanted to play hide and seek. we played in teams. edward and alice on one. me and rosalie as another. jasper and emmett on one and carlisle and esme on the last. me and rose were first to seek. we counted to 20 since they could run fast.

rose said "here jump on my back and we can run to find them." i did as she wanted and we took off. it was amazing i have never felt so light and free. i was a little dizzy but i was fine. we found carlisle and esme first they were down by the creek. next we found jasper but not emmett. they were to hide in the same area but we couldn't see him.

then i heard him slip a chuckle. i looked up and saw him standing on the branch of a tree. we found emmett. next we set off to find alice and edward. this is going to be hard, me and rosalie split up she went off to find alice and i went to find edward. she pointed me in the direction of his scent. since he couldn't read my mind this would be easier. i ran in the direction she pointed me. i found an opening up ahead and saw edward standing in the most amazing meadow.

he didn't move. i know he could hear me come through the woods. I walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder to make sure he was ok. he jumped a little. i laughed and said "gotcha!" he smiled and picked me up to bring me back to the others. he put me on his back and we ran. i thought rose was fast but she was nothing compared to edward.

by the time we found alice it was dark. we headed inside so i could get ready to go to bed. i went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed in the pajamas alice had left me. i came downstairs and they were all in pajamas. i went and sat down next to rose. "why are you all in pajamas?"

alice responded "we are having a slumber party!" i have never had a slumber party. we went out on the back porch and they already had a fire going. they had marshmallows chocolate and graham crackers. we were making smore's! i loved them. alice handed me a sharpened stick and the bag of marshmallows. as i made me a smore they told me stories of where they have been and they asked me plenty of questions. by the time i had ate 3 smores and forced one on emmett i was wore out. i could feel my eyelids get droopy. I guess alice saw me falling asleep because edward picked me up and carried me into his room. he laid me down on his couch and tucked me in

"sweet dreams, goodnight Bella. "he smiled

I yawned "thank you, goodnight."

most of my summer continued like this. Edward would pick me up at 5 and drop me off at 12. my parents didn't care. they just drank anyways. the Cullen's were my safe place to stay. they were my guardian angels. it didn't matter that they were vampires. they were careful. especially jasper. it got easier for them over time. every time i was over there i learned something new about them. they showed me how they sparkled in the sun, how strong they were and about how they came to be. it was amazing. they knew i wouldn't say anything. i cared to much about them too. everyday was a new adventure with them. we played games, talked, watched me eat, tutoring, and anything else i wanted to do. i had the time of my life. i still thought about Jacob, who i used to hang out with everyday since i could walk. he had stopped talking to me, i didn't care. he was mad i found someone new to be with.

one day they were acting a little odd. the mood in the house had saddened. Esme had made a huge dinner that night. i ate like usual. i made fun of Emmett. trying to get him to eat. after that we played some games and i went and got my pajamas on. we had another slumber party. i had some smores like usual. but something was wrong. i almost fell asleep again when edward took me up to his room to put me to bed. everyone hugged me goodnight. even jasper. something was wrong. he tucked me in and kissed me on the head and left. that night was the first time i felt sick and had a nightmare.

after breakfast edward wanted to go to our meadow were we have had so many important conversations. usually when we go there he wanted to talk about something serious. i told everyone bye and gave them a hug. All of them looked like they were trying to cry but I didn't think anything about it. I hopped onto his back and we took off to his meadow.

when we got to the meadow we sat down in the grass and talked for a while. he said "Bella you can always trust us. one day we may have to leave. you understand that we cant be here forever. i hope you realize that you have changed me. i look at the world differently now. please remember this. always stick up for yourself and be careful" sounded sad. there is something wrong

i said, "yeah i know. i hope it wont be anytime soon. you guys save me each day, like a guardian angel. if it wasn't for you guys this summer i would be picking up after my parents, getting yelled at, pushed around, and wishing for school to start. thank you for making this a summer i will never forget." i hugged edward. he hugged me back. He looked like he was trying to cry tears that would never fall.

"lets take you home ok." i nodded and we ran to my home for once.

when we got there i hugged him as tight as i could. over the past 2 months edward has become a best friend to me. i told him everything. everyone had became my family with Carlisle and esme as my parents. emmett, Rosalie, jasper, and Alice all had become my brother and sister. emmett was the big protective one, jasper the quiet but loving one, rosalie was the caring and nurturing one, and alice was the funny shopaholic. Edward though was my secret keeper. he had helped me. i trusted him to no extent.

he kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye. he gave me a bag. "this is from us. open it later." he hugged me one last time and ran off. i walked into the house and went upstairs to put my bag down. i read some of the stories that carlisle gave to me. when i was done with the book it was 5:30. he was late. He was never late. i came downstairs and called their house. the line was disconnected. i realized something was wrong. i ran upstairs and took out the bag he gave me. inside was a note. i didn't have to read it to know what was happening.

_dear bella,_

_this is probably the hardest thing we have had to do in forever, saying goodbye. as you know we cant stay in one place forever. we have to move on. something came up but we were able to bypass us being uncovered and killed. please don't worry about us. we will not be coming back to forks in your lifetime. we love you like you were our little sister. If it will help you please forget us, you will always stay in our minds and hearts. even though it does not beat ever since we have meet you we have felt it. felt it grow with love for our smallest, youngest, and most human family member. please stay safe and yourself. we love you till the end of time, no matter what. _

_the Cullen's._

it was so short but it tore my heart into pieces. they left me. i thought that they cared. i just couldn't get over it. i didn't even get to say goodbye for good. i trusted them to help me. the let me down. i sat there on my bed and cried. no one came to check on me. no one loved me anymore. they just said that because they didn't want me to be sad. i was their pity case. I'm glad they moved on. I didn't need someone who doesn't really care. ill be on my own for the rest of my life, trusting no one but myself. i promise to myself to forget them, no matter how painful it may be. i felt dead on the inside, like they had taken my heart out and thrown it away. that night i fell asleep crying.


	3. life goes on

**Authors note:**OK well i have had no reviews so i don't know how bad my stories are yet, i cant fix it or continue what im doing if you don't review. so keep that in mind. you readers are lucky I'm skipping homework to update! :) but i don't care. well just so you know i kinda wrote what was on her mind. like everything. and I'm sorry its a little wordy. just tell me what to fix and i can do. but only if u review!! lol thanks to the 2(yes only two!!!) people who added me to their fav. or alerts. just to refresh your memory : more reviews=a happy me, a happy me= fast updates + better chapters. lol well glad that's clear.

**Disclaimer:***Edward dazzles me with his eyes* ok ok jeez, i don't own twilight... yet. *more dazzling* ok ill never own it. sm is a great writer, i couldn't take credit for it. *Edward lightly taps my head* great now I'm a dog. o well i can live with it if im near Edward! lol

o yeah just so you know i dont know how foster care is, i just guessed sorry.

_**life goes on ch.3**_

I was 17 now. everything had changed. i was put into a foster family because mom had left my dad. dad became an alcoholic and was sent to jail every other week. right now i was staying with an in-between family because no one wanted me. no one has ever wanted me.

it was time to go to school. i had to go. i was still under age. today was like any other day in forks. we had gotten some new students in. really it doesn't matter. not like they will talk to me. I'm a loner, not that i minded, i just hate attention. but i still had Angela Ben and mike sometimes who talked to me. but that was it. I went through my first 5 classes. i turned in my homework, did the class work and started reading ahead. nothing new. i was always ahead because i had nothing better to do. today for lunch i got a water and some crackers. my usual lunch. i sat in the back corner near the window by myself. Nothing new there. i finished eating my crackers and pulled out my worn book of Romeo and Juliet. i have the book memorized but i still read it. i always envied Juliet. she found someone. even if she couldn't be with him. she found someone that loved her back.

"can we sit here?" a boy with gorgeous bronze messy hair gold eyes and pale skin asked.

"sure." i went back to reading, he must be lost.

i heard 5 people sit down. must be the new students. that would explain it. i put my book down to see 5 pale, gorgeous people. one looked like a super model, she had blonde hair and a slim figure. she was hanging on to this body builder looking guy. next to him was a small pixie, with dark hair pointed every where. she was holding onto a guy who was lean and had blonde hair. next to him was the guy with messy bronze hair. they must be lost. i was going to start reading again when the pixie spoke up.

"hi Bella!" she sounded so happy to be sitting here with me. they must of done some research on the school or grabbed a year book. I looked at her like she was crazy

"hi... who are you all?" i asked. might as well be polite while they are here.

she looked like i hurt her, like i should know who they are. She sighed "we are the new students. I'm Alice, this is jasper" she pointed to the blonde male. "this is Rosalie and Emmett" she pointed to the super model and the body builder. "and this is Edward" she pointed to the bronze haired guy. "we are going to be your new foster family"

"oh... That explains a lot" like how they knew my name and why they sat here. well this means that i have to be nice to them. great. ill be even more of an outcast now compared to these gorgeous teenagers. "ok. well its time for my class bye." i ran off to science a couple of minutes early. i don't know why but i feel some how i feel connected to them. that's why i left. i cant feel that toward anyone. everyone i love leaves or pushes me away. i sat in my usual seat by myself. this class is really easy. Then edward came in. he gave Mr. banner a note. the teacher pointed him to the only empty seat. next to mine. great. that's even better.

he sat down next to me. so i put my long hair down between us. i really didn't want to be here right now. i looked up at him between my hair. i saw that he looked really sad. that's stupid. he is sad because i wont talk to him. Wow. get used to it, i did. i kept staring at him until he turned to look at me. i quickly went back to paying attention to class. something seemed so familiar about him. why did i have this urge to just come out and tell him everything?

i needed an escape. Mr. banner was collecting homework so I raised my hand. "Mr. banner may i use the restroom." he nodded and i left the room heading for the restroom. i looked in the mirror. what is happening to me? have i officially gone crazy? i wanted to leave. i had my license and my car. i started to walk out of the bathroom when i ran into alice. she looked at me with concern

"bella are you ok?" she tried to touch my shoulder but i pulled away.

"yeah I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day." wait why did i say that. i could of just said yes and left it at that. but noo i had to open my mouth. what is with these people.

"do you want to tell me about it?" she pleaded with me with her eyes. i ran out of the bathroom. i ran back to class. i could not wait for this day to be over. I waited for the bell to ring but it didn't come so i headed back into class and sat down next to him. i gathered my stuff ready to go. if i played sick i could get out of gym. I contemplated all the ways to leave when the bell finally rang.

i jumped out of my seat and almost fell over. i caught myself on the table. you would think after 16 years of walking i would be more graceful. ugh. i dashed out of class and went down to the nurse. i tried my best to feel sick. i walked in a little woozy. which didn't take a lot. I sat down on the seat. the nurse turned to look at me. i must of been pale because she grabbed the trash can for me. this is not the first time I've been in here. she turned around and grabbed a note to excuse me and filled it out. i thanked her and left. i almost ran to my car. i tried to keep it normal. i finally made it to my truck. i got in the cab and started it. the warmth felt so good. For some reason i felt like just driving around. i had a full tank of gas. i pulled out of my parking space and i saw the weirdest car. a silver Volvo. it stuck out of the older cars here. i don't know why but i wanted to smash it. it must be the new kid's car. i don't even know where they live either, great. i stopped the car. i took a deep breath. i just needed to relax. i needed to go to Charlie's house.

so i drove down to my father's house and just sat there in my truck. i couldn't help it. i started to cry. i felt all alone anymore. being pushed from family to family takes a toll on you. i knew in about 3 months they would want me out. everyone kicked me out. they'd said i didn't trust them enough and that i was a problem child. they never liked what i did. i really don't expect them to be different. i wanted to be with my mom and dad when they were happy.

school was about to let out. i had decided it wasn't the new kids fault that i was acting so weird. so i drove back to school and parked in my spot. i waited for one of them to come out. i saw Edward come out of the school. i followed him with my eyes in my rear view mirror. he got into the silver Volvo. i knew it. he pulled out of his space and i pulled out of mine to. i pulled up right behind him. everyone got into his car except Alice. she walked back to mine. i rolled down the passenger side window.

"would you like me to ride with you so i can give you directions?" she asked.

"that sounds good." i said.

while Alice was getting in i saw Edward in his rear view mirror. the pain was gone from his face but not his eyes. i felt really bad for him. alice closed the door and i turned on my CD player. i asked Alice "which way?"

she told me to follow Edward out. i followed him but he drives super fast so i lost him. alice giggled at this. she pointed me in the direction of my new home.

when we got there i felt at ease and like i truly belonged here. i haven't even been inside and i feel weird. i looked out the window. the house was beautiful. it was so...open. it had windows all the way through out the house. it was very bright on the inside. i really felt like an outsider. i usually tried to stay in the dark. alice came around and opened my door. i didn't realize she had gotten out. i got out of the car and walked up to the house. the door flew open and a man with blonde hair and a short woman with brown hair stood there with welcoming eyes. they too had golden eyes and pale skin. "hi I'm bella. you are?"

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, your faster parents." they smiled but in their eyes i could see the were upset. Not what they had expected i guess. o well. I just bring pain every where and I don't even mean to.

i walked into the house and it was breath taking. i looked around before i went to go sit down on the couch beside Emmett and rosalie. i really have had a rough day but i had homework to do. i got up off the couch and went out to my truck to get my school bag.

when i came back in alice said "the kitchen table is the best place to work. would you like me to help you?"

"sure. if you want." alice dashed in there beside me. i laid out all my homework. i really didn't have that much. i started on math, the subject i hated. every time i asked alice something she knew the exact answer. she was a lot of help. i finished my homework when my stomach growled it was 5:00. i haven't really ate today.

i saw esme walk into the kitchen and say "are you hungry bella?" i nodded and she went to start cooking. i got up to. i wanted to help but esme told me she had it.

i asked alice "can you show me my room so i can put my stuff in there." she lead me upstairs.

"here is your room. it is right next to Edwards. I'm sorry but you have to share a bathroom with him."

"as long as he doesn't come in while i shower I'm good." i put my stuff on the desk that was in there. i turned around and said "Alice did you all get my stuff from my old house?"

"yes. your books are on the shelf over there. nice collection. your old clothes and some new ones are in the dresser and the closet u must also share with edward. sorry. it is a big closet so you should have room."

"thanks. I'm going to go get in the shower."

"when you get out put on your pajamas. we are having a small bonfire tonight." that sounds like fun. i quickly got into the shower. the warm water felt so good on my back. when i got out i found a pair of pajamas and went downstairs. i was starving.

esme had made a lot of food. my mouth started to water and my stomach growled even louder. i sat down at the table and esme handed me a plate full of food. i said thank you to her and she smiled. It was eggs and bacon. everyone was sitting at the table watching me eat. they all looked disgusted. emmett looked the worst. i said "would you like some bacon emmett?"

everyone stared at me like i had just done the most amazing thing. " no thank you bella I'm full." he looked kind of shocked. i shrugged and went back to eating. when i finished eating, which was the most I've ate in forever. i went into the living room with them. jasper and emmett decided to play chess.

alice asked "can i do your hair bella."

i normally let no one touch my hair but the way she looked killed me so i sighed. "sure alice."

she played with my hair while i watch emmett get his butt kicked by jasper. near the end of the game edward went outside to start the fire. i felt bad for him. he looked so depressed. i turned around to alice and asked "is edward ok? he looks mad at me or really upset. did i do something?"

alice smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. "he is fine. he has just had a bad day. he found out some bad news. its not your fault"

"oh. i hope he gets to feeling better." i felt that because i moved in is why he is upset. i really felt bad.

"bella i promise you its not because of you." jasper spoke up. for some reason i still didn't believe it but i felt calmer. jasper smiled at me and i half heartedly smiled back.

edward yelled "fire is ready." into the house. i hopped up with alice, who did an amazing job on my hair. we went out onto the back porch and i saw stuff to make smores. it has been forever since i had one. i tried to remember but i couldn't so i gave up. i sat down in the chair and alice handed me a stick and the marshmallow bag. i put one on the end.

as the marshmallow was toasting i said "did you all know i really love smores. it has been forever since I've had them. do you all not want one?"

"no we are good" Emmett said with a weird look on his face. alice handed me a graham cracker with some chocolate already on there. she was careful not to touch me like everyone else had done today. i wouldn't want to touch me either but i smiled my thanks. i put my marshmallow on there and took a bite. it was really good. by the end i had about 3 smores and i was tired. we had talked about a couple of things like school and why they came here, which they just said they had come to see a family friend. i felt myself falling asleep. suddenly i felt two cold arms around me, carrying me.

all of a sudden a rush of memories came to me. i remembered the last time i had smores and had these cold arms around me. i flashed my eyes open and jumped out of edwards arms. i turned to look at them. all of the pain i had stored away when i was little came back but tripled. i started to cry. i couldn't take this i had to leave. i screamed and ran to the door. i didn't make though because i fell. of course. i couldn't believe it. i got up and tried to run for the door again. i knew they would follow me so i changed course and went up to my room instead. i locked all the ways the could come in and went to lay down on my bed. they could break down the door but i don't care.

i could feel the flood of tears coming down my cheek. no freaking way. after being away for 8 years of my life they cant just waltz right back in. they are the reason I'm an outcast. i could not trust anyone after that. i could feel my heart being ripped up again. they are the reason i never did my hair, wear nice clothes, be in light areas, have smores, or trust anyone. i couldn't stand the remembrance of them. i promised to never think of them again. i did these things subconsciously. They had promised to never come back.

i heard a soft knock at my door. "Bella?" it was edward. i hated him the most. i cant believe he left me with them. i had to be stuck with a cheating mom and an alcoholic dad. they knew what would happen. He especially knew.

i didn't answer him. i heard a knock from the bathroom. "bella please?" i still ignored him. i didn't want to see or talk to anyone. i just kept on crying. i heard a knock from the closet. "bella I'm sorry. please just allow me to talk to you."

"go away." i mumbled into my pillow. not really loud enough for anyone to hear. i grabbed Romeo and juliet off my side table. i now know why i loved this book. he would quote from it all the time. I took the book and threw it across the room. ok i am probably over reacting but i don't care i hope jasper is having a lovely time with my emotions. god why now. i have no one to talk to. damn them for making me feel all alone. i couldn't stop the tears. i heard another quite knock at my door.

"I'm sorry bella. i know we hurt you but please let us explain." it was alice. it hurts me to see alice sad. that's why i hated seeing her like that. i got up and went to the door. i opened it up a crack. "bella it is just me and edward." it was like when they first found me as a kid. i sighed. i knew they would eventually come talk to me. i had to face it. i opened the door and let them in. alice tried to hug me but i moved away from her. she looked down and walked in. i closed the door behind them and went to go sit on my bed. alice sat next to me and edward sat in my desk chair. i never realized it but he looks gorgeous. i looked up at him. i cant think like that right now. i took a pillow off my bed and held onto it.

"i guess we have a lot of explaining to do." alice said. i nodded. "Bella first i want you to know how sorry we are for leaving you. but i also want you to know why we left." she looked like she was going to cry if she could, "as you know since we are vampires we never change. well carlisle was at work on day and i saw someone mentioning it and looking it up and finding out. we couldn't risk being exposed. we had no choice but to move. he was the only suspicious one. we wanted to take you with us but I foresaw that your parents would say no and hurt u even worse. i wanted to have a goodbye party but that would have made it harder to leave. we wanted you to remember us, but forget us as well. we loved you to much for that. it really hurt all of us to leave you there. Edward and I saw my visions of what was happening to you and we felt horrible. every time I trued to leave they told me you needed to grow up human. we missed you so much that we were coming back just to visit or at least see that u were doing better. then we heard that you were in foster care so we applied for all of it and we got custody. Edward told me not to look for your future so it would be easier so that why it was such a surprise to me. I'm sorry." i really feel bad. it wasn't their fault. they really did love me. i missed them so much.

i threw the pillow aside and attacked Alice. i jumped on her and gave her a huge hug. i missed her so much. i gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up. i went over to Edward and i felt this electrical current through my body. i extended my hand. he looked up at me. he grabbed my hand and i tugged for him to stand up. he understood and did. i wrapped my arms around him. i missed him the most. he was my secret keeper. he knew what to do whenever i had a problem. i looked up at him and smiled i let go. it felt weird to hug him, i had a tingly sensation. i grabbed Alice's hand and went downstairs.

the first person i had to hug was Esme. she was my real mom now. after esme came Carlisle. he was my real dad now. i then turned around and saw Rosalie trying to not sob. i ran and jumped her. i hugged her till Emmett pulled me off and gave a huge hug. i laughed my first laugh since they left. i squirmed out of Emmett's arms and went over to jasper. i opened my arms to give him a hug and he looked at me with worry. "sorry for all the emotions. I'm fine now." i apologized he smiled and gave me a light hug.

i was finally with my family. the one who has loved me ever since they found me. everyone took a seat back on the couch and i took a seat beside edward. again i had that tingly feeling. weird. alice blurted out "I've missed you so much Bella."

"i've missed all of you to. I'm so glad i remember you now." everyone had a confused look on their face. "i thought i was just your pity case and you didn't love me. i was 9 years old and i promised myself to forget you. you weren't coming back i thought. but i somehow forgot. it just happened one day. i stopped thinking of you and all of my memories went away. the weird thing was is that i did stuff subconsciously to help me not remember. like having messy hair. I've never had anyone but alice do it. also like wearing baggy clothes, which i know has been killing alice, i never bought myself clothes because of alice and rose. and not really trusting anyone anymore. i never told anyone anything after you left. i didn't want them to hurt me. that's why i sit alone at lunch and in all of my classes. i was really hurt after you left. then my mom leaving and dad becoming an alcoholic didn't help. i see now though that it wasn't your fault." i could see the pain in their eyes. i had to eliminate it. "i forgive you guys for it. I'm just so happy to have you back. you can take me now if you have to leave. I'm actually your daughter now."

"you were always our daughter." esme said. i smiled at her.

"and you were always my second family. the ones who would care for me no matter what. I'm going to get some water, crying can sure take it out of you" i giggled. I was feeling really tired and my head was hurting. i got up off the couch to go get some water. i knew i would feel better after that. i started heading to the kitchen and tripped again. but this time edward caught me. i mumbled "you would think after 16 years of walking i would finally know how to walk." everyone laughed. the electrical shock was a lot more intense now that he was touching me. what in the world is going on. edward steadied me and i went into the kitchen. i filled up a glass of water. i drank the whole glass. i was feeling a little dizzy. i could feel my eyes starting to droop. i could feel myself sway. i moved forward but the floor was at the weirdest angle... i felt that non painful shock again.

"lets get you to bed. your dead on your feet." edward picked me up and carried me up to my room. he laid me down in my bed. like i was 9 again he pulled the blankets up to my shoulder and told goodnight. he kissed me on the forehead. i about had a heart attack. the shock was at full force. I had just enough energy to say only a couple of words "thank you my angel". that was the first night i had a peaceful dream since my saviors disappeared.


	4. AN sorry!

**Authors Note**: people I am really sorry about not updating my laptop crashed and it had up to ch.6 on it. Its been gone like since the day I last updated. Im hoping that it comes back soon but if not I may just rewrite it on my old and slow computer. But im checking with the the guy tomorrow. The only reason I haven't already rewrote it already is because its been such a stressful couple of weeks. Marching band has been put in the fast lane, so it leaves like no time. And I haven't had that great of a day so I want to get some ideas by reading some other stories. Im really thinking of writing a new story and let this be a side story. But there are two ways smores can go :

First day of school when she sees Jacob since… a while and she tells the cullens her story about mike then she finds herself falling for some one (oh no who could it be!) or..

She goes back to school and hides her feelings for this person and she has a deep dark secret (?) maybe… hmm if you have any ideas PLEASE send me a message. My email is on my profile. I have really had some writers block

Ok so now that my apology is out of the way… my new story will include a nomad that has a unique power and she is trying to hiding from the volturi. She comes with a mate that also has weird powers. (or maybe she finds him?) we will see but I like the idea of a new character so I have room to grow with it. Maybe have real life experiences… lol hmm maybe. I can tell you her power is awesome. Her mood controls it. But she may have a small side power that is also cool. If u message me I may tell you what it is. But it is still an idea.

So im sorry for rambling but I wanted to tell you guys whats going on and apologize to my one reviewer and 1 fav and 1 alerter. But still. Again please remember to leave reviews. It may make me feel better and stop the crying. So reviews=good story and happy author no reviews=sad author and a very depressing everyone dies story. Please please please review.


	5. saving me ch5

**Authors note: so I finally got my laptop to work and it then took me a week to figure out how to get the internet to work/ I'm really sorry. I may have a way for this story to go. I am going to go ahead and apologize for the mike fans out there. I never really liked him. Sorry! I will let you know that I will probably have the next ch.5 up next Friday (if my laptop doesn't crash) it may come sooner if I get some reviews. I am desperate for them. For you guys that like to listen to music for this I think saving me by nickel back and the new moon album (which I just got XD) so please tell me your thoughts on this. Please and thank you! **

**Saving me ch.4**

I woke up to Alice shaking me trying to get me up. "Bella wake up, time for school. I have your clothes laid out."

"alice I'm not a little kid anymore. i can pick out my own clothes." i picked up the clothes. "alice! I'm not wearing this." i looked at her evil smile. "I'm not going to win am i?"

"nope. Now get in there and change." alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom. i got into the shower and let the warm water relax me. i got out and changed into the clothes alice gave me. it was a navy blue top that clung to all the right place and a yellow knee length skirt that fluffed out a little. i came out and alice immediately grabbed me. she took me to her room.

"what are you doing alice?"

"hair and makeup!" i groaned. i knew there was no use to fight it. she was going to win no matter what. i really didn't mind. i loved when she did my hair.

she curled my hair and did my makeup in no time. she didn't put much on. she said i didn't need any. I looked in the mirror and saw that she did a really good job. people at school were going to flip. i came out of her room and started down the stairs. when i reached the bottom everyone was staring at me. Emmett had has mouth hanging open, Rosalie looked like she was in shock, jasper looked a little annoyed and was staring at Edward, alice was smug, and Edward's was the best of all. his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. i blushed. great. "what are you staring at?" i asked annoyed.

everyone went back to normal and emmett spoke first, "you. you look beautiful." i blushed even more. i walked past them and out to my car. alice grabbed my hand.

"you can ride with us. we are taking rose's m3 and edward's Volvo. so u can pick either car."

"ill ride with edward." i really didn't want the attention in rose's car. we got into the cars and we drove to school. when we pulled in everyone at school eyes looked at rose's car. Ridiculous. I got out of the car and straightened out my skirt. i turned around and everyone's eyes were on me. great, i knew they would flip. i groaned. alice smiled at me. i grabbed my bag out of the car and headed to my first class.

my first 5 classes dragged by until lunch. today i grabbed my usual water and crackers and went to go sit down at my table. i could see that almost everyone was stealing a look at me. i closed my eyes and laid my head down. i hated attention. "bella?" i looked up it was mike. o great, he has always had a crush on me. this doesn't help.

"yes mike?"

"you look really good today." he was sweating.

"thank you." i could thankfully see my family in line. they will scare him away

"I was wondering something" o great. how do i say no to this.

"what would that be?" i knew what it would be. i really needed an excuse.

"do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" i really hate hurting him

"as a date?"

"if you want. it can be just as friends" i felt generous today

"how about i go with you " he had a huge smile "as a friend?" the smile fell a little but he was still happy.

"ok ill pick you up at 6"

"mike ill meet you there and no buying my ticket." i guess this would be ok. he walked back to his seat with a huge grin on his face.

I saw my family come and sit down around me. alice was so happy i could tell. edward looked pissed off. everyone else looked fine. hmm. well that's weird. alice probably saw something that edward didn't like. i felt that tingly feeling but it was dull. He was 3 seats away. i think i have figured this out. when he is near me i can feel his mood by how much I'm shocked. but then why cant i feel any one else's? this is so confusing.

I finished my water and crackers while emmett and jasper had an argument over who would win in a fight. then alice spoke up "bella why is it that all you eat is crackers and water?"

"i really don't know. i was just never hungry. i guess i got use to not eating at home."

Alice shoved her tray over to me and said "eat. now." i took a bite of an apple and had some of the spaghetti on her tray.

"happy?"

"yes. ready for class?" i groaned i had gym as my last class i despised it. but i loved science. i put on a smile and walked to class with my family. everyone went their separate ways to class and it was just me and edward left. again i felt that dull tingly feeling even though he was walking 10 ft behind me. i wonder why he was mad. he had that same expression from lunch. ill try to ask in science.

I took my seat in science and so did he. i turned to him and said, "why are you so mad?"

he turned to look at me, "i have had to hear every male in the school's thought today, about you. they are not all good either. i could kill mike for what he thought." oh so that's what was wrong. i was getting ready to tell him that i was sorry when Mr. Banner started class. ill have to talk to him later. i could still feel that shock but it was stronger, but he was still mad. i was so confused. during class i contemplated on what the current may mean but i could come up with nothing.

as usual gym dragged on. when the last bell finally rang i grabbed my stuff and almost ran out of the door. mike was waiting for me though outside of class. "I never did get to ask what movie do you want to see?" dang it i totally don't know what is being shown.

"how about an action film?"

"i think there may be one. sounds good." you could tell he wanted a lovey dovey movie. o well

"ill see you at 6 ok. family is waiting. bye mike "I rushed into the parking lot.

when i got to Edward's car i waited for everyone to show up, this gave me time to think. so while i thought i walked over to the bench not far from the car.

i really don't want to go tonight but i told mike i would. i really just wanted to stay with my family to catch up and play games like old times. i wonder why alice was so smug today. i bet she saw something she liked. probably a shopping trip. i do owe her one. maybe this weekend i could. actually i know i will. i hope she sees this. maybe we could even take rose. she likes going shopping to. i kept on imagining where we could go when alice ran up to me at a human pace and hugged me. "bella i love you to death, metaphorically of course, thank you so much for this weekend." i knew she would see it.

i walked back over to the car because everyone was already there and i tripped. i really did not have any balance but thankfully edward caught me. when he did the electric shock was stronger than anytime. he steadied me to my feet. I made it the rest of the way not falling, thank god. while we drove home i was tempted to ask edward about alice. but i didn't. he looked severely pissed. what had i done? that shocking sensation had lessened from when i fell but it was still strong.

when we got home i went into the kitchen and got out the ice cream. it will melt my problems away. while i ate out of the box, since no one else ate it, i thought of why edward was mad. all i could come up with is because he was tired of catching me when i fell. i decided to go get ready. i changed out of my skirt and blouse into a pair of jeans and nice plaid button up. to do my hair i just pulled it back into a ponytail. i looked casual. not at all like i was going on a date.

i went downstairs to ask alice something but i was stopped. it looked like her and edward were having a fight. they were staring at each other. must have been one of those mental fights. i went ahead to the door. as i reached for the doorknob alice grabbed my hand. "i saw what you were going to ask. he will probably try to put his arm around you and that's about it." she handed me a cell phone. "our numbers are already in there."

i smiled at her i wouldn't dare ask about the fight. "thanks alice. i really needed to hear that. ill be back around 8"

"okay. Esme will have something ready for you to eat when you get home." i smiled and waved goodbye. i headed to go to the movies.

when i pulled up in my truck mike was waiting inside his car. i got out of the car. he came up to me and said "here is your ticket."

i groaned "mike i told you to not buy my ticket." i pulled out some money. "here"

he pushed back the money. "the line was long and this is thanks for coming with me" i scowled at him but put the money in my purse. we headed into the theatre and found 2 seats near the middle.

near the end of the movie mike yawned and stretched his arms up. i knew what he was doing. he put his arm over my shoulder. i looked at mike. "mike i am here as your friend not on a date. please get your arm off me."

"now Bella we both know you wouldn't of said yes to come with me if you didn't like me." he grabbed my shoulder harder.

"mike what are you doing? Your hurting my shoulder." I was scared of what he might do.

Mike leaned into kiss me. I didn't know what to do so I slapped him as hard as I could across the cheek. Mike was furious. He grabbed my shoulder harder and dragged me out of the theater. When we got out to the parking lot he put both of my hands in one of his and slammed me against his car. Mike tried to kiss me again and I turned my head to the side. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use he was stronger then I was. The only thing I could think of doing was kicking him in the crotch.

I kicked him with all the strength I could find. Mike doubled over in pain but his grip on my hands tightened. He looked up at me with total hatred in his eyes. I was terrified of what might happen next. Why hadn't Alice seen me yet. Mike all of a sudden hit me in the face. I screamed out in pain and his hand covered my mouth.

"this could have been so easy if you would of just kissed me. There isn't anyone to save you now Isabella swan." he said in a cold uncaring voice. I cringed at his use of my name. he said it like he owned me. I gave up there was no use fighting back he was stronger then me. I closed my eyes.

As soon as I closed my eyes the pressure from hands was gone and I fell to the ground. I heard a loud thud noise and my eyes flew open. Edward had mike pinned to the ground. "stop Edward" I tried to yell but it came out as a weak whimper. His head around and his eyes were pitch black.

"you don't know what he had in mind Bella!" he growled.

"if you kill him then people will get suspicious, everyone knows he is out with me. Just knock him out and leave him in his car." Edward glared at me but I glared just as hard right back. Edward finally gave in and put mike in his car. He then came and picked me off the ground I started to sob into his shoulder.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and whispered "shh it will be ok I have you now." he smiled down at me his eyes started to lighten a little bit. He sat me down in the passenger seat and in an instant he was in the driver seat. He pulled me over into his lap and let me cry on his shoulder all the way home

When we finally reached the house we sat in the car for a minute just him holding me saying it will be alright. When I cried all of the tears I had I looked up at him. Lightly kissed the top of my head and asked "are you ok?" I nodded my head, my throat was too dry to talk. He really has saved me more than enough time.

We stayed sitting there looking into each others eyes when he lightly grabbed the side of my face and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I smiled my gratitude. Edward then pulled a washcloth from his pocket and wiped off my face. I hugged his neck as hard as I could and he carried me inside.

When we came inside everyone was waiting for me. When they first saw me they gasped. I had not looked in a mirror to see what I looked like but I figured it must have been bad. Alice rushed to my side. Carlisle ran upstairs and when he came back he had a medical kit in his hands. I started to panic. Carlisle tried to take me from Edwards arms but I wouldn't let go. He directed Edward to the couch. Edward sat down with me still attached to his neck. Carlisle did a quick check up on me and gave me some medicine for the headache. He lastly inspected the eye mike hit. I had hoped there was no blood from it, I don't want to make them uncomfortable. Carlisle grabbed an ice pack and put it over my eye to take down the swelling.

"her eye is badly swollen, I need to look at her eye to make sure there isn't any permanent damage but until the puffiness goes down I cant do anything. We are all dying to ask what happened but until bella is ready we wont ask. Lets just be thankful that Edward was there." I was glad Edward was there, but where was the rest of the family. I know Edward was the fastest but alice should of seen it ahead of time and everyone could of came to stop Edward from trying to kill mike. I wanted to ask but everything went black.

I could hear voices but I couldn't see or feel anything. I couldn't even talk. "Carlisle what has happened?" Edward was panicking. "she isn't responding to us. She is so cold to. What is happening?" the room was silent. "can you bring her back?" again silent.

Edward finally let out a sigh of relief. "its going to be ok Edward." that was Alice, she sounded concerned.

"how do you know? You didn't even see her getting hurt? You let her go with that dirt bag, and if it wasn't for her I would of killed him! Where were all of you when she needed you the most." he was pissed. He seemed to hold me tighter. "if it wasn't for me following her to make sure she was ok she may be in a ditch somewhere. None of you have any idea of what he had planned for her." Edward was starting to shake.

"I would of saw if something happened." alice said in a very small voice.

Edward turned to growl at her "you didn't even see this alice."

"I cant help that Jacob was there!" alice was screaming right back "he is waiting outside if you want to confront him." when had Jake been there? I could suddenly feel some shock off of Edward that made my senses come back. My eyes flew open and I could see everyone crowding Edward and me. Alice and edward were having a stare down. I tried to speak but all that came out was a whisper.

I heard Edward whisper something to alice. "yeah alice I know I gave up on that tonight, I cant stay away."

I tried again to talk and I got out the words "thank you."

Seven pairs of eyes were suddenly on me, like I was a ghost. They were shocked. I tried to move but Edward had a really strong grip on me. I tried to move again and this time he loosened his grip. "are you ok?" Edward asked. It seemed he spoke the main question.

"Yes, but my head hurts a little." I gave a weak smile. All of them returned my smile. I could see on their faces that they were worried. "I'll be fine. don't worry." I looked up at Edward and he had a tight smile on his lips. His eyes told another story though. I tried getting up and out of his lap, but he just held me there. I knew he wanted me to stay there and make sure I was ok so I sighed and relaxed.

Carlisle was doing a couple of test to make sure I was ok when I realized I needed to ask why Jacob was there. I turned to look at Edward "why was Jacob there?"

"he had heard you were going on a date with mike and he wanted to check to see if it was true. He really wants to apologize to you." he looked like he was hiding something but I didn't have enough strength to ask. I felt very weak all of a sudden.

Edward sensed my need to rest and I could feel him stand up. He walked me upstairs and laid me down in my bed. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat there. He just sat there staring never blinking or moving. I reached out to grab his hand and took it into mine. The electricity was there just giving me enough energy to slightly tug him into the bed with me. He stayed on top of the covers but he laid there as still as possible. I leaned into him and started to cry. I don't know why but I did. I fell asleep with a slight electric feeling all over and crying into Edward's shirt. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: PLEASE review! Just click the greenish brown button any criticism is welcome!


	6. Confessions

**AN:**** Sorry… I didn't forget I just haven't had time. I don't remember where I had this story going so I'm trying to improvise. Hope you guys like. Oh hope you don't mind but I am changing it to M just to be safe. Also I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be, we will see****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. *Edward sits down beside me* it's only because I've been gone for so long :P.**

_**Confessions CH.5**_

I woke up this morning with a pounding headache and holding onto Edward. I opened my eyes to look at him. I gave him a hug and didn't want to let go. It didn't hit me till now but I loved him. Edward hugged me back and kissed me on top of my head. My eyes were dry from all of the crying I had done. I really didn't want to move from this spot but I had too. I had school to go to. "Alice left you some aspirin and water on the table. She knew you would need it." He gave me a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

I stretched a little, "A little sore but the headache drowns that out." I gave him a weak smile. He reached across me and grabbed the medicine and water.

"Here take this and it should be gone in 10 min." he handed me the meds. I took them like he said.

"Do we have to go to school today?" I was kind of hoping we could just stay here all day.

He gave me a sad smile. "We don't want people to get suspicious and you still have an hour before you have to get ready so you can go back to sleep."

"Can we just lay here and talk? It might help." I was trying to drag this moment on before I knew Alice would try to steal me to play Barbie. He smiled so I took it as a yes. "So what is everyone doing in the house?" I was trying to find something random to talk about.

He chuckled at my attempt to distract myself and said, "Everyone is downstairs waiting to hear from you. They are all ready to go when you are." I sighed a little. I didn't really want to face this all yet. He started humming this lullaby and I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up Edward was still laying there. He smiled down at me and said, "It's time to get ready." I groaned and he laughed at me. He picked me up out of bed and set me down in the bathroom.

I got ready for school and Alice did her usual Barbie but this time she had to cover up a deep purple bruise around my eye and on my shoulder. I got into Edward's car while everyone piled into roses car.

When we got to school mike was waiting up at the front door searching for someone. I sighed. I didn't want to face him after last night. I turned to Edward and I know he saw him. He had a look of murder in his eyes. I put my hand over his and I felt a shock wave go through me. "Edward calm down. All we have to do is ignore him. We will get revenge later." With that his face smoothed and he visibly relaxed. But his eyes were like daggars.

As we headed into school mike tried to approach Edward and me. Edward gave him a death glare and he stepped away. Then he growled toward mike, "Don't ever touch her again." And with that we went to first period.

After that incident this morning all of my classes went smoothly. When it came time for lunch I sat with my family again this time beside Edward and Emmett. Mike wouldn't dare come near me them around. It was all going good until Alice stopped talking and had this blank stare on her face. Then she and Edward stare at me with this weird expression of sadness. "What?" I said confused.

"Bella… I think we need to talk." Edward said calmly with a look of concern on his face. "Alice saw you fighting with mike about something that had happened in the past and I just want to know… did he beat you?" I had a look of shock on my face. They weren't supposed to know that. I always played the scar off as a birth mark when any one saw it. When we and mike went out I thought we had a good relationship but he did hit me when he got mad or was drunk. One time he pushed me through a glass window and on my side there was a big gash from the glass. I went to the hospital and said I tripped. I had kept it a secret. Now it was just a faded scar. I looked at Edward and raised the bottom of my shirt just enough for him to see a small part of the scar. He looked furious.

"It was a long time ago Edward. He had apologized for it." I said trying to hold him down but I knew it was no use. "Edward like I said we will get back at him later." I looked at everyone with pleading eyes but they were also mad. "Jasper please."

"Bella he hurt you and you still went out with him." Edward was enraged. His eyes were black as coal. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" everyone at our table was trying to look normal but they all had concern in their eyes. Suddenly Edwards eye softened and he looked like he was about to cry. "You could have gotten yourself killed." I looked down. I was ashamed that I didn't tell them but I didn't want to tell them that I thought a normal relationship came with abuse. I have pretty much been treated like trash my whole life and I didn't expect it to change when I was with mike. Edward put his hand over the scar. "No one will ever hurt you like that ever again." I really hoped he was right.

We all went to our respective classes and when it came time for my gym period Alice's vision came true. Mike approached me as I entered the gym. I had nothing but hate toward him. As I walked past he asked, "How did you get home last night?" I can't believe he is acting like he cares.

"That is none of your business. Go away mike." As I tried walking away but he grabbed my wrist with force.

"Don't just walk away from me." he raised his hand to hit me but before he could I started to speak.

"Do it mike because even if you don't leave a mark this time you will have to deal with the consequences." Then he smacked me across the cheek.

"That was for threatening me. Your little Eddie boy can't protect you now. Plus no one saw it so you can't prove it was me." He turned to walk away, "and that scar could be from anything. Don't back talk me again, you piece of trash." I couldn't believe he did that. I just started to cry. I crumpled to the floor of the hallway we were at. No one was there and he was right. No one would believe me except my family.

All of a sudden Edward was picking me up off the ground and walking me out the door of the school to his car. I sobbed into his shirt all the way there. As always he was my angel that saved me. We didn't speak he just held me and let me cry. He set me down into his car and got into the passenger side. I continued to cry and I didn't care where he took us as long as it was far away from mike. When the car stopped he took me into is arms again and he started to run. It was like I was 9 again.

When we got to the destination he sat down and rocked me back and forth. He put his ice cold hand to my face, keeping it cold but caressing it at the same time. Finally he broke the silence, "Bella please don't cry I have you." I started taking deep breaths and slowing my heart down. My tears started to slow and my head stopped rushing. "Don't worry I will never let you go." That is all he had to say to make me have all the hope in the world planted in his hands. I knew that he couldn't have stopped mikes last minute decision to hit me I was just glad he was there after it. My face was finally starting to feel a whole lot better from his coldness. Edward has cared for me like no other.

I had finally stopped crying and I looked up at him. He looked worried and concerned. His eyes were black still and I knew he was thirsty. I smoothed out the dark rims under his eyes. "You're thirsty." I wasn't really a question but a statement. He looked at me and nodded. "I'm making this difficult for you, I'm sorry." I tried to move but it was to no avail. He held me still.

"I just want to sit here and talk. I want to make sure your ok." He was hurting but he was still more worried about me.

"I want to stay here and talk to but Edward I'm worried about you. Will you at least let me sit on the ground?" he looked reluctant but he sat me down but held both of my hands in his marble, cold hands. "Thank you for just taking me away from there. I just can't believe he just hit me." I stated still in a little bit of shock. "Edward what did I do to deserve all of this?" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

He cupped my face in his hands. "Bella you shouldn't of had any of this done to you. He should have been worshiping the ground you walked on because he was lucky enough to go out with someone so caring, beautiful, and loving. He will get taken care of Bella. I will not let this happen again." He dropped his hands to his lap. "It hurt me to not come and stop him. Alice didn't see it to the last second and I wouldn't have been able to make it in time without someone noticing. Bella I am so sorry I let you down."

I put my finger over his lips. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Edward you did not let me down. I understand, don't worry its ok. This is nothing compared to last night, you were there before he did something worse. He has tried to do worse before." I sighed. "Edward when he gave me this scar…" I raised my shirt to wear he could see how the scar wrapped around my right side torso. "It was because he was trying to rape me." I put my shirt back down. "I didn't want to and I tried to fight back but he ended up pushing me out of his window. Luckily it was only one story." I looked down, ashamed I didn't tell him earlier.

He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have had Alice looking for you." He leaned in closer and I felt my breathing stop. "I promise that now we are here, to be with you forever, that this will never happen ever again." He leaned away but my heart felt like it just had lightning strike it with all the electric current going through me. I started breathing again.

"I know you will Edward. You're my angel, you have always saved me." I looked at him and smiled. He grabbed my hands again and nodded.

We laid back into the grass and he pulled me up beside of him. I fell asleep while he kept the swelling down on my eye and cheek. Every now and then I would hear him hum that vaguely familiar song he always hums and mumble something about being sorry.


End file.
